Your punishment
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: "Haruno Sakura, ikut aku sekarang juga!" / "Cepatlah Uchiha, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku ingin cepat pulang" / "Hukuman untukmu karena dekat dengan mata panda itu, Sakura!" / Sakura menerima hukuman dari Sasuke. Apa hukuman yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya? Onehoot! Hanya untuk hiburan. Pendek.. LEMON!


**Your punishment.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Always Sasuke U x Sakura U.**

 **Genre : Drama & Romance.**

 **Rate : M.**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, ooc.**

.

Sakura POV..

"Haruno Sakura, ikut aku sekarang juga!"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar perintah pemuda yang berlalu pergi dari hadapanku tadi. Suara datarnya membuatku ingin memukul orang itu sekarang juga. Menyebalkan! Memerintah orang dengan nada suara yang terkesan dingin dan cuek, membuatku muak. Kenapa orang seperti itu ada di dunia ini sih? Kami-sama, kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan pemuda macam patung seperti itu?

Dengan malas, aku keluar dari kelas yang sudah mulai sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Hanya beberapa siswa/siswi saja yang berlalu pergi menuju gerbang, yah bersiap untuk pulang tentunya.

Tapi aku? Terjebak disini. Didalam ruangan yang entah mengapa terasa panas bagiku. Ruangan ketua OSIS yang sangat menyebalkan! Apakah aku sudah memperkenalkan nama dari ketua OSIS itu? Apakah aku harus menyebutkan namanya? Tch, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku muak apalagi kalau menyebutkan namanya. Ok baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah tau siapa ketua OSIS yang sedang duduk angkuh didepanku ini. Yeah, benar sekali. Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya huh?

"Cepatlah Uchiha, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku ingin cepat pulang" kataku malas, tidak sudi melihat wajah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk saat ini, karena melihat wajahnya itu membuatku muak. Sudah kukatakan tadi kan?

"Hn"

Sial! Aku benci gumaman itu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang mengerti dengan gumaman ajaib bin memuakkan itu? Tidak ada yang bisa menerjemahkannya, kau tahu?

Mataku berotasi sendiri, bosan mendengar gumaman dari mulut Sasuke. Ayolah, apa sih yang diinginkannya?

Aku berdecak kesal. "Cepatlah Uchiha, apa yang kau inginkan? Kau tahu, cacing diperutku sudah mulai berdemo.." Kataku dengan ogah-ogahan, berharap Sasuke cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya denganku.

Kuberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dan tepat saat itu juga onyx nya membidik tajam tepat di mata emeraldku. Apa aku harus takut? Ck, jangan harap. Aku malah tertantang untuk adu tatap dengannya. Siapa yang menang? Tentu saja..

...aku kalah.

Tch, jangan menertawakanku! Aku hanya sial hari ini. Entah kenapa hari ini tatapan menusuk Sasuke sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat bulu roma ku berdiri tanpa dikomando. Sial! Tanganku mencengkram ujung rok sekolah yang kupakai, mataku terpejam untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang menghampiriku secara tiba-tiba.

Aku mendengus gusar. Tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Tapi aku tahu, meskipun aku memejamkan mata, aku merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi darinya. Sial! Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu huh? Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak tahan dengan situasi diam seperti ini, aku membuka mata dan mendengus keras. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Tanyaku sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Dirimu"

"Eh?" Aku mengerjap, pura-pura terkejut dengan jawabannya. Sial! Tamat riwayatmu, Haruno Sakura!  
Kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura POV and.

Teriakan dan desahan dalam ruangan bercat krem tersebut sangat panas bagi dua insan manusia yang sedang bercinta. Cahaya matahari sore dan kicauan burung senja pun tidak dihiraukan oleh dua pasangan remaja yang melakukan pergumulan panjang sore ini.

Gadis bersurai soft pink mendesah dibawah tindihan tubuh pria bersurai raven. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka berdua.

Sasuke masih memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan tempo pelan, membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendesah nikmat.

"Anhh~ ahh~ shh~ U-uchiha~ c-cukup..anhh~ kyaaah~ahh~ ahh~" desahnya saat Sasuke dengan brutal menambah tempo gerakannya.

"Panggail aku Sasuke-kun, Sakura!" Hentakan pinggul Sasuke semakin kuat setelah mengatakan itu. Menatap wajah gadis merah muda dibawahnya dengan sebuah seringaian andalannya.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ohh~ sshhh~ aahhh~ Sasuke  
-kun ahhh"

Tidak berapa lama saat kemudian, mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan cinta masing-masing, membuat dua remaja ini ambruk karena terlalu kelelahan.

"Hukuman untukmu karena dekat dengan mata panda itu, Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk erat gadis merah muda itu, mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya merengut kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Terlalu lelah untuk meladeni Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti dirumah istriku Uchiha Sakura" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura, sejenak mengulum telinga Sakura yang sudah memerah tersebut.

"Kyaa! Jangan harap!"

.  
.

Apa kau menyadari sesuatu? Hm yah..kau berakhir diterkam oleh suamimu sendiri Haruno atau Uchiha Sakura eh?  
Suami? Yah, Uchiha Sasuke adalah suami dari Uchiha Sakura. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja ini dirahasiakan karena keluarga mereka tidak mau sesuatu buruk terjadi. Hanya teman-teman dekat dan para guru saja yang mengetahui hal ini.

.

.

.

Owari?

.

.

.

OMAKE..

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia hendak menuju ke kelasnya. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Sasuke tidak mau sampai terlambat masuk kekelasnya nanti. Onyx hitamnya menangkap siluet berwarna merah muda, tentu saja itu tidak asing baginya. Dengan kemauannya sendiri, Sasuke mengikuti siluet.

Sasuke kehilangan jejak orang tersebut. Mata onyx nya yang tajam bak elang menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah, mencari sosok merah muda yang ia ikuti tadi.

Itu dia, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sosok merah muda itu. Dan...merah? Siapa itu? Siapa yang ada disamping Sakura? Rambut merah dengan bola mata jade dan jangan lupakan kantung hitam dimatanya. Dan juga tatto 'ai' di dahinya. Tch, apa-apaan pemuda itu? Mungkin pemuda itu haus akan cinta sampai-sampai menatto dahinya seperti itu. Norak sekali.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya geram saat pemuda merah bermata panda itu memegang kedua tangan Sakura-nya. Sialan! Mereka juga tertawa bersama. Entah lelucon murahan apa yang dibuat pemuda merah itu sampai membuat Sakura-nya tertawa bahagia seperti itu? Sial kau mata panda! Lihat saja kau nanti!

Tiba-tiba saja seringai Sasuke muncul begitu saja. "Ingatkan aku untuk menghukummu nanti, Sakura. Kupastikan besok kau tidak bisa berjalan" gumam Sasuke, diiringi seringai lebarnya. Ia pun pergi menuju kelasnya dengan aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

.

-End-

.

.

A/N : Tch! Ff macam apa ini? Aneh yak? :/

.


End file.
